The Son of Ra
by MladyAngel
Summary: What if the Pharaoh was not the creator of the cards but someoneelse? the past is returning slowly with the help of an artifiact.The past will shed some light on seto and Joey's past lives, and maybe even rekindle a love which thought to be lost. SxJ
1. Chapter 1

Smitty: Hey guys! I thought I would post up a new story I have been thinking about for a while. Here is the prolouge. I hope you like it!

Sibil:ooOOOooo! STORY!

Kristy: Crap I thought this was a phrase just one stories and she would be happy, but NNooooOOOooo.

Smitty: Oh put a sock in it.

Sibil: (puts a sock in Kritsy's mouth)

DISCLAImer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I am just using them for this fic..please dont sue. O.o;

* * *

In the beginning of duel monsters, there was a keeper of the cards, he was none other than the pharaoh of Egypt, and called the King of Games; however, how did the games even begin? If the pharaoh was only the keeper then who was the real creator of these magical monsters that roamed in ancient Egypt so long ago?

The story or belief is that a half mortal son of Ra mysteriously appeared on day as a regular guard of the palace and told the bored pharaoh a game that would entice him like no other. The son of Ra gave the pharaoh a game to play which he created. The game consisted of weak and powerful monsters of all kinds and placed within magical stones cards. You not only had to use strength, but intelligence in order to defeat your opponent. The pharaoh and his high priest were taught the game in secret, and soon became obsessed. The pharaoh with the game, and the priest obsessed with the mysterious guard.

The son of Ra only made one request, and that was to have his monsters returned to him on suneksut, the day of challenge and rebirth (1). The pharaoh told the guard of his worries about a prophecy, which is to conceive on that very day, and if the monsters can defend against such evil. The son of Ra replied, "Only to me will the monsters truly obey, for I am their creator and master."

During the two months in waiting the priest and "guard" were in love and secretly seeing one another in the priest's private chambers. The son of Ra could not resist the priest due to his mortal side that controlled his heart. A true bond was created between the two, which made them seem inseparable from one another. Yet when suneksut was finally upon them, the son of Ra requested what belong to him to be returned. The pharaoh denied him of his creation. The son of Ra asks the priest to help him retrieve his items from the pharaoh. The priest loved the son of Ra yet could not go against his pharaoh.

The son of Ra felt anguish and anger towards both, and left the palace never to return. On suneksut, the prophecy was fulfilled, and the evil swept over like a black blanket covering all of Egypt. When the pharaoh called open the mighty monsters in his hands they did not comply, which led to Egypt's demise. Through out time, Egypt rebuilds and the history was now turned into legend…until now.

The history of the event was documented by the high priest in a golden book made out of stone. On the front of the book it had a sun created from multiple shades of Amber, while rubies were placed on the outside ring as a border. The pages were made from a black stone, while the hieroglyphics chiseled in and finalized in twenty-four carat gold. On the front cover above the amber sun were hieroglyphics stating the title, "The key of light."

The book has been secretly hidden for over 7,000 years...until now. A major discovery was found in a pyramid outside the city of the dead. A tomb was dedicated to the priest mysterious lover. Within the tomb there were jewels, omens, prayers, and most of all the body and sarcophagus of the high priest. In a secret compartment close by found by archeologists, was the book itself. The artifacts were taken to Domino as an exhibition for the world to see.

The past was suppose to stay forgotten, and now it is unleashed once again. The secrets will be revealed in due course, yet what will be made of it. And what will the choices will be made this time? It all depends on the Pharaoh, the High Priest, and the Son of Ra to break the prophecy of destruction, and destroy the evil that will plague the land. Will the Son of Ra be up for the challenge...considering since it is after all….Joey Wheeler.

* * *

So what do you guys think? should I continue? what she I add or change? I know its really different but I think its kinda cool. let me know! 


	2. The beginning

Sibil: Oh my god! O.o were back? Why are we back?

Smitty: To finish what I started..,maybe.

Sibil: O.O uh-oh

Smitty: TT Hey! I'm trying ok. I have had the worst busiest year ever. But I don't want to disappoint the fans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!!**

* * *

_Domino Piers storage Room 9136_

_(Ka-klank Ka-klank Ka-Klank)_

The clanking of the storage room door echoed through the large hollow room as five bright flashlights flooded the dark room only to discover it filled with small to large wooden crates with large red lettering "fragile" stamped on each one. An eager chuckle was heard from the right side of the room. Four lights swiveled to catch sight of none other then the tomb raider gazing at a small crate. "This shall be fun! Lets dig in!" Yami clamped a hand down on Bakura's shoulder to a silent command to wait.

"Lets get the lights on first." Yami said in low baritone voice.

The only two dim storage lights turned on, yet with the natural sunlight filtering through the small windows showed the rest of the occupants standing in nervous agitation in the room. Yugi looked around in astonishment, while Jou, Ryou, looked as if they were caught red handed by the police when the lights came on. Yami took a swift look around before giving the nod to Bakura to start opening the crates.

_(BANG!) _

The sound of a crate doors hitting the floor with such impact sounded like a guns being fired. The sounds made Yugi, Jou, and Ryou jump in fright. What followed suit was the sound of the crowbar used on the crates hitting the floor.

_(CLANK!)_

Yami swatted away the dust with a regal hand while squinting his deep violet eyes to look beyond the dust to the items within. The sunlight from the windows filtered on to one of the crates illuminating it in a golden glow. Within the crate were priceless golden vases, tablets, and jewels worn by the High Priest. Bakura found organ jars, sacred gems, and scrolls to heal the sick.

Yami looked inside another crate while Jou, Yugi, Ryou looked on in shock, and worry. Jou brushed his hand through his golden locks in agitation. "I am sorry ta say dis but why are we here? Yami ya know bud ill help ya out bein a friend an all, but this is owned by da museum! Dis is illeagal! I ain't goin back ta jail for dis!" Looking at Yami in fret within his chocolate brown eyes.

"He has a point Yami! Maybe I should ask Grandpa to let us see the items at museum before they are put on display." Yugi suggested in a strained voice, while Ryou nodded along in agreement. Bakura laughed, "But where is the fun with that?!" Bakura smirked his head side to side while glittering in royal in scripted jewelry.

Yami walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder giving him gentle squeeze to show understanding and comfort. "Do not worry Aibou, Everything is legal. All the items are suppose to go through me first since I am considered a "royal descendent" of the Pharaoh in your time. So I have legal possession over these items. Why do you think they were brought to the Domino Museum first instead of the famous museums in Egypt, Europe, or New York?"

Yugi, Jou, and Ryou looked a Yami slack-jawed in shock. Bakura kicked a rock in frustration Mumbling how the Pharaoh ruined his fun. Ryou decided to finally tke a peek inside one of the open crates yet instilled a frown on his pale face his brown eyes srching to make a connection to Yami and the items. Ryou looked over his shoulder and ask in his British accent, "Why are we looking at the High Priest's belongings? Is there something in particular we should be searching for? And what is its importance to you?" Ryou raised his right white eyebrow in curiosity.

Yami changed his attention from Yugi solely to Ryou with a emotionless mask pasted on his face. "The High Priest was protecting an artifact very important to me from my former life. I shall need it for an event that shall be coming. The artifact is a book, an instruction manual if you wish to call it that. The way to identify it will have a golden sun at sunset design with multiple jewels on it. That is all I require from these artifacts." Yami said in a casual tone.

Yugi and Jou however could tell by Yami's behavior and stance that there was something the former pharaoh did not reveal. Yugi herd warning bells g off inside his little head yet ignored them for that moment. Yami had never broken a promise, or their trust and vice versa. Yet this time, Yugi felt the hidden information would cost them dearly but not sure why and how.

Jou raised his right golden eyebrow in skepticism. Jou knew something was wrong. When he lived on the streets he could tell when someone was lying. Jou took a moment and did a slow circle to take in all the crates in the large storage room. He lazily scratched the back of his head in thought. "_Now if I was afta one ding I would go for the most important and expensive item. But a book? An 'instructional manual?! My ass! Deres gotta be somtin more to dis book that he aint letting on." _

Bakura jumped Jou out of his personal thoughts by saying like a child about to run through a candy store, "Lets split up so then we can cover more ground. The more crates opened the better to see the items inside." Bakura grinned from ear to ear. Yami agreed and reached out for his abiou's hand, while Bakura grabbed Ryou by the arm and ran to the east wing of the room. The next minute Jou stood all alone with a sweatdrop handing from his head.

"_And then there was one. God this sucks. I wish Kaiba was here at least I would've had a partner. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! I must be going insane! That selfish rich prick would not even want to be my partner in any sense of da word. Allright Jou focus! Set ya eyes on da prize. Let's find this dam book and get the heck outta here!"_Jou used his thumb and forefinger to pinch his nose for relief and focus.

The continuous obnoxious sound of creates being opened resonated throughout the storage room. Jou however seem distracted by a nagging feeling in the pit of his gut that the object in question was near. Jou looked into a dark corner to his right and narrowed his golden eyebrows in puzzlement. There in the dark shadows, crowded behind larger crates was a golden gilded box with the setting sun incased on the front. "_Dats odd. How come it is not in a create like the rest of da stuff?"_

Jou walked to the box, knelt down, and used his upper body strength to pull the box from its hiding place. On the top of the box the hieroglyphics stated in warnings that only the Son of Ra or the Pharaoh may hold the items contained inside. Jou hesitantly touch the top browsing at the imprinted symbols and designs. "_Well here goes nuthin" _

Jou opened the box to reveal the royal robe and headdress of the High Priest folded neatly in the left hand corner. For some odd reason Jou felt this desperate desire to touch the garment as if it could be his life line to save him. Jou gently caressed the fabric as if it was a baby's forehead (fragile yet soft). A quick filch covered his eyes and showed a moment from the past.

Flashback

(From Jou's point of view he sees through the eyes of another)

A tan man with chestnut brown hair stared at him with blue eyes like the Nile on a summer day, strong but beautiful. The man caresses his cheek in affection. He speaks in a calm sensual tone, "Come Jono, we must play the game today in my room. The looser will have to strip for the winner. Are you up for the challenge?"

End of Flashback

Jou rips his hand away as if he was electrocuted by the fabric. His eyes blink in bafflement. _WHAT DA HELL WAS DAT!_ Jou quickly scans through the rest of the items to find the jeweled book down at the bottom of the chest. Grabbing a hold of the book released another flashback about the godlike war that swept over Egypt. Jou could only see the carnage but not the evil that prevailed. Jou let go of the book in horror and fell backwards on the floor. After regaining his senses Jou slowly crawled back to look at the book. Only to notice….the book had vanished.

Jou ravaged the box looking for the book, yet to no avail did it appear. Jou pushed his hair back in panic and agitation. _WHAT DA HELL IS GOIN ON?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Smitty: Okay you fanlubbards! We are back and hopefully going to finish this!

Sibil: so we are going to try you mean O.o?

Smitty: YES! Till we cant go on anymore! ^_^

Sibil: *Starts making a grave*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jou looked everywhere for the book, however it was no where to be found.

"SHIT!" he said loudly in agitation.

Soon running footsteps could be herd coming to his destination. All five flashlights turned onto him. Yugi leaned on his knees and looked over Jou carefully. "Are you alright Jou? We herd you and decided to check on you." The conversation between Jou and Yugi seem to fade to a buzzing noise for the former pharaoh as he saw the open golden chest sitting only a few feet away from Jou's back. Yami moved passed, centered sonly on the chest itself.

Yugi stoped talking noticing the strange aura emanating from his Yami who silently knelt in front of the chest, slowly caressing the edges as if it was porcelain about to break.

Jou sensed that something was off the way Yugi trailed off and stared at Yami in concern. Jou looked behind him to see the former pharaoh searching through the chest with anxiety and agitation.

Yami whipped around and look at Jou straight in the eyes, almost as if he could see into him, and asked gravely, "Jou _was_ there a book in here? It would have been with his personal belongings which is this," Leaving a hand to emphasize the chest. "Only the Pharaoh, The high priest, or his beloved was allowed to open this!" Jou felt as though his throat was slowly closing making it hard for him to breath. In a panic Jou stuttered while rubbing his neck to relax his throat, "I just found dat cracked open musta unlocked when day dropped it ya know?"

Bakura smacked Jou upside the back of his head. "You dimwit of course it can't just pop open! High Priest Seth would not have allowed it to happen! He would have used magical seals to ensure it stayed closed!" Jou shouted in agitation "Well, what da hell am I sapose ta know eh?! I just touched the damn thing and it popped open!" Jou's eyes went wide realizing he just blurted the truth. Yami grabbed his shirt front shaking him like a rag doll, **"WHERE IS THAT BOOK JOU!"**

"**STOP IT!"** Yugi said in fright pushing Yami away from Jou putting himself between the two. "What is going on Yami?! Ever since the shipment has arrived you have not been yourself! You've been moody and aggressive anxiously waiting to come here, and now you are attacking one of your own friends! What has Jou ever done to you?!"

Yami ran both his hands through his hair in aggravation and curling one hand into a fist he hit it against the nearest crate. Bakura watched the Pharoah while protecting his beloved behind his back. Suddenly it finally dawned on the tomb raider once he connected all the pieces. "You had to have it didn't you! You couldn't keep it well alone! That's why you were so desperate for the book. Now the book is gone and the past will now come back to haunt us! We'll need the high priest for this and you know the Kaiba wont help. So now what do we do _OH FAIR ONE_?"

"Stop it! Just stop it! this isn't helping!" Yugi frantically shouted at Bakura. Bakura relented while his light held tightly to his arm. "What is going on Yami?" Yugi's eyes pleated to him. Yami sighed in defeat, "The end of mankind."


	4. the change

Sibil: O.o oooOOOooo another chippe! Yay! ^_^

Smitty: Yes I'm very excited too!

Sibil : okay so now what?

Smitty: …….finish..I think…I don't want to be murdered for not finishing!

Sibil: ^_^ I'm all set! *points to the two wholes in the ground*

Smitty: T_T fantastic (sarcasim)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!

______________________________________________________________________

**Previous chapter**

_Stop it! Just stop it! this isn't helping!" Yugi frantically shouted at Bakura. Bakura relented while his light held tightly to his arm. "What is going on Yami?" Yugi's eyes pleated to him. Yami sighed in defeat, "The end of mankind."_

Yugi, Ryou, and Jou looked at Yami with shock and confusion. Jou rested a hand against his face in exasperation. "So what da hell is da big deal den?! We've gone and saved the world before and we can do it again. We have the spirits and Yugi what else do ya need?"

"A son of Ra and the high priest that's what you little twit!" Bakura growled out in agitation. Ryou securely held Bakura by the arm in order to restrain him while the Dark half seethed with rage, his hikari looked to the pharaoh for an explanation. "I do believe some insight to the situation might be helpful don't you think Yami?" Yami's eyes looked bleak almost black from remembering the events of that tragic event. He nodded once in silent agreement.

"During the time I was Pharaoh of the Nile, it was considered a peaceful time even due to fighting with Ethiopia, the Persians, and other miscreants. I was arrogant back then believing I could win every battle, since playing games helped me think of intellectual strategies to outmaneuver and succeed my opponent. When the games began to loose their luster, I became bored while trying to keep my people safe. The gods smiled upon me I guess thinking it was not time for Egypt to loose its rightful bearing in the world. And so the son of Ra, a hybrid, came to the palace as a guard, enticing me with a game he called Duel Monsters."

"What is a hybrid Yami?" Yugi butted in, his curiosity got the better of him. Bakura replied for the Pharaoh while casually propped up against a crate with his eyes closed while listening in. "A hybrid is what we would consider a part mortal/ part god. The son of Ra had immortality yet holds human emotions, get it pipsqueak?" Yugi narrowed his eyebrows in frustration at the pipsqueak comment but nodded in silent understanding.

Yami continued on replaying the events in his mind while speaking, "I was engrossed in the games, it made you strategize by using weak and strong monsters along with magic to help defeat your opponent. Little did I realize the priest and the "guard" were engrossed in one another. I would see the guard sneaking out of the Priest Seth's room late at night when I took my leisure night strolls though the palace. I thought nothing of it at the time. As I continued to strengthen my skills in Duel Monsters reports from messengers came through as though it were a plague causing chaos and havoc throughout my kingdom. Disembodied limbs scattered streets while paving them in crimson, crops dying even in the peak of harvest, and black markings as if claw marks streaked across houses."

"I called upon the "guard" for guidance in using the monsters in the oncoming battle. He said the monsters would need to be returned on a day he prophesied the battle would commence. I became too engrossed with my own power I thought the monsters would obey my bidding since the Gods proclaimed me their rightful ruler. Sadly my ego got the best of me and cost me my kingdom and life. The guard requested for the stone cards/ tablets to be returned to him the day of the battle yet I denied him his creation. His anguish over not only my betrayal but of his lover's as well for siding and protecting me.

The black cloud came in so fast we did not have time to prepare, and the wisps of the dark cloud ran by while you herd agonizing screams, bones cracking, and growls as though it were a vicious beast from the underworld. All I can remember is the chaos, the demon's red eyes, and then staring at Osiris waiting my judgment for the afterlife."

Yami opened his eyes and heaved a depressing sigh from the pain he just revealed hoping to be forgotten. He looks at Jou from a sidelong glance. "What do you know about your past lives, anything at all?" Jou's light bulb turned on by making the connection to what the former pharaoh was getting at.

"Dere is no way I am da son of Ra!" Jou starts to laugh in hysterics. "I would have remembered something like you all did if dats true! I have had da shittiest life evea, and you believe me ta be some half-god. There is no way possible!" Bakura grabbed Jou's shirt and shook him aggressively, "You idiot! You look exactly like him! Your last name is Wheeler which is close to his deity name which is Weneg*. He represented the cosmic order. He would help his father by keeping chaos raining down upon the earth. He would give out judgment to other gods and mortals to keep the law of Ra obeyed!*You despise Kaiba, the former high priest! Coincidence I think not your moron!" Ryou and Yugi pull Bakura off while the white haired boy glared at the shocked blond.

The blond shakes his head harder trying to rationally think everything the Dark halves had stated. "Dis..dis ain't happening. I… I need to go." Jou did a football dodge around Yugi and Bakura escaping the storage area running for home not once looking back.

"JJJOOOUUUU!" Yugi hollered coming to a halt outside the storage unit. Yugi turned to his dark who was standing in the doorway, "Now that it's open how do we close it?" Bakura grabbed his light and the pharaoh by their shirt collars in the direction the blond went. "the only thing we can do at this point, go see the high priest, although that will be a laugh. Come on pipsqueak we haven't got all day." Yugi followed in hot pursuit heading in the direction of Kaiba Corp.

********(Scene Change)*******

Jou's lungs burned like fire as he finally reached his destination…home, or what little he thought of it. He dashed by the kitchen area quickly glancing as he went by noticing his father was home, he was drunk, and his pedophile friend Rick was visiting. _Just my damn luck, and just when I thought this day could not get any worse!_Jou dashed up to his room and quickly locked the door. He leaned his head against the wooden door while closing his eyes in order to regain his bearings.

"JOU! Get your ass down here! Rick wants to say hello" his father bellowed with a sly chuckle. Jou cursed mentally trying to find something to prop against the door, sadly only his rickety chair at his desk was available. Slamming it into place, Jou frantically started to put some clothes and possessions into his bag.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_"OPEN THIS DOOR BOY! IF YOU DON'T THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" His father growled on the other side of the door. Jou grabbed his bag and headed for the window. He heaved with all his might but the window would not budge. He jostled the window but nothing seemed to work_. SHIT! Just my luck to have the window jam!_

_**CRACK! **_The door splintered near the door handle. Jou turned around and held his breath in fear as he watched his father's hand blindly feel for the door knob. He finally managed to open the door looking at his son with a drunken crazed look while Rick looked him up and down appraising him as if he were a piece of meat he will devour. Jou braced himself watching for the first to make a move.

"Now, now, that is no way to treat friends and family. All Rick wanted to do was say hi since he paid me so well." His father said in a sly voice. Rick just smiled gazing at his property for the next 2 hours. Jou growled out, "I ain't no ones property especially a damn drunk and his pervert!" His father narrowed his eyes in rage and lunged for the boy slamming a right hook into his cheek. Rick moved and grabbed Jou from behind rubbing himself against Jou's behind. "Ill have my fun one way or the other." Rick whispered into his ear slowly licking it.

Jou jerked away from the assault, finally letting his pent up rage finally explode. "I AM NOT YOUR FUCK TOY AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! YAHHHH!" Jou screamed out his frustration, yet all he could see was red, then everything went black. Ten minuted later, Jou slowly came to pressing a hand to his head, "what the hell happened?"

"You retaliated your eminence, and did quite some damage." The baritone voice replied. Jou finally looked around the room and gagged at the sight. Scorch marks raced around the room as if an inferno imploded it. Blood and burnt remains were found scattered around the room. Jou scrambled into the corner, frantically trying to get away from the carnage. A man came out of the shadows kneeling in front of Jou in the regal garbs of Egypt. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! DID I DO THIS?!" Jou shouted in panic while still trying to connect the pieces.

The man who kneeled before Jou in a calm resolve had short midnight black hair, and golden eyes like the sun. His tunic was made of silk yet adorned with black onyx. "I am Ammit, the devourer of the wicked*. I was sent to destroy those who wish to do you harm. Sadly, I could not do my duty since you have already destroyed the infidels. However, we must leave immediately. The guardians of this world are coming." He grabbed a hold of Jou's hand and began to pull him towards a black portal.

Jou jerked back in alarm "Where da hell you taken me? How do I know your not da bad guy?" Ammit looked at him in confusion. "Somewhere safe, I assure you, by orders of your real father RA. Do not fret, I have arranged for someone else to take the fall, and already sent a message to the former pharaoh Atem stating your alive and well." Police sirens could be herd coming closer to their location. Ammit grabbed Jou roughly by the wrist pulling him through the portal.

Soon after the police arrived, kicked down the door, and surveyed the room. Jou's room was barricaded by evidence tape. The room only had 2 corpses yet no sign of the son. The Police found a crazed man walking down the street screaming and laughing how he dowsed a home with pretty lights. A lighter and fluid were found in his clothes that were connected to the house. All was left was to find the boy in order to connect all the pieces of this mysterious puzzle.

********(Scene Change)*******

Bakura busted through the main door leading to Seto Kaiba's office dragging a begrudged Pharaoh and a sheepish hikari while Yugi panted not to far behind. Seto stopped his work to look up in silent exasperation. "Well look what the cat dragged in, the sicotic con, his significant other, the delusional "pharaoh" and his wanna be sidekick midget. What do I owe the honor for barging in on my office?" _and why didn't my bodygaurds take care of you? _Seto mentally thought to himself. Bakura grinned like a Cheshire cat who got the cream, "Well the bodyguards were easy and pathetic High Priest. You really need to get better protection." Finally letting go of the Pharaoh and his hikari. "Next time I want a challenge, that was just boring." he sighed while casually flopping down on the nearest couch.

"Hnnn..I'll keep that in mind." Kaiba growled out in aggravation. _Well that anwseres that!_

_"_listen Kaiba we didn't come here to fight, we actually came for your help." Yugi said while trying to catch his breath. "The world is in trouble and so is Jou we need your assistance!" Yugi stared at Kaiba with urgency. Kaiba leaned back in his chair surveying the misfits. He didnt care about them only except one...Joey..his puppy. He remembers his past life and the moments he shared with the blond however could never admit it to anyone least of all his love. Seto contemplates in his chair while thinking back to the night before during his dream/ past life.

*****(Flashback)****

Seth sat on his bed with Weneg looking over the Duel Monster tablets and their intricate artwork put into each one. "The intricate artwork on each one shows how much you love and the respect you have for the game my love. Even though you are a guard you wield some type of magic no?" Seth eyes softly gazed upon his lover from his neck. Chocolate brown eyes looked up from the tablets with a secret sparkle in his devious eyes. " To some extent perhaps" Weneg replied in a husky voice. Seth became quiet thinking if magic had something to do with thier joining, however wouldn't the priest known if that was the case?

Weneg moved away in order to face his love, gently caressing his gold main behind his ear. He leaned toward Seth and grazed his lips in a gentle loving kiss. " I picked you because I found something special in you. Your courage, your possessiveness, your love, and your will power to triumph over anything. No magic made this happen. Love is its own kind of special magic but cannot be created by potions or dark magic. Its a magic given only by willing couples who wish to receive it like us." Weneg caressed his partner's cheek and kissed him again but this time more passion and love to hopefully prove what words could not.

Seth gave his lover his trademark arrogant smirk "I do love you and that's what matters, however you can show me as well? I would love to see your love first hand." Weneg gave him a sly grin whilel slowly letting his garments fall onto the bed. "I think I can do that my high priest for the sake of love." Weneg replied in a seductive whisper while pressing himself against Seth.

****(End of Flashback)****

Seto sighed and pinched his nose while closing his eyes. "So the mutt is in trouble again that's nothing new. Why do I have to help? Can't his "musketeers" get him out of whatever mess he is in?" Yami was about to explain however was stalled by a parcel that landed in his hand burned with the Hieroglyphs of Ammits crest. "Yugi why dont you explain, I have to take care of something." Yami went into the antichamber/waiting room hastily unraveling the parcel.

_Your Royal Eminence,_

_I have obtained Weneg and shall keep him safe for the time being. Guardians of his realm have been searching for him due to a slight problem at his residence. The gods have been called due to the recurring events. Please begin to prepare for battle. I shall be in touch soon. _

_Devourer of the Wicked,_

_Ammit_

Yami sighed in relief knowing Jou was safe ; however became stressed if all the pieces were going to come together in time in order to defeat what was coming. Yami sensed a presence in the room and swiftly turned around to only see black smoke disappear. His lavender eyes widened in fear and ran to the far wall to notice small claw marks etched into the wall. He turned and ran into Kaiba's office more determined then ever to defeat the evil this time around. Red eyes watched the former Pharaoh retreat before it to decided it was time to create some hell of it's own.

* * *

Okay so what do you think? another chippie will be downloaded this weekend I promise! :) im almost finsihed with it so you wont have to wait long. Please review!

* the information with the star next to it is actual information I found on Ra and his egyptian god relatives.


	5. The past is never forgotten

Smitty: *does a crazy laugh* YESH! Haha! I knew I had another chapter somewhere!

Sibil: Didn't know you had room in your little noggin ^_^'.

Smitty: It was lost inside my computer T_T.

Sibil: O.o …well that makes sense. The computer has more room then what you have up there.

Smitty: XD !

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHACTERS!

* * *

_***Kaiba's Office***_

Yami came back into the office slowly while keeping a fixated gaze on the muted television set on the wall next to Kaiba's desk. The television showed footage of a live special report which happened to be outside what use to be Joey's house.

"Kaiba unmute the television, I think we ought to hear this." Yami said slowly with apprehension. The others stop talking and looked at the TV. Yugi covered his mouth with a shaky hand. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and put the volume back on.

A woman with brown eyes and black wavy hair stood outside what use to look like Joey's house holding a microphone:

"Ono Mizuki here with Domino six! Two hours ago, firefighters doused out the flames in the now burnt house behind me. The firefighters recovered two chard body remains in one of the rooms on the second floor. No word on the identification of the remains.

The house belongs to a Mr. Jounchi Wheeler Sr, who is divorced from Hozino Miki. Mr. Wheeler Sr. has full custody of their son named Joey Wheeler Jr. who attends Domino High School. The police apprehended the arsonist twenty blocks north of the residence. The police will not give out anymore information at this time due to this being an ongoing investigation."

Kaiba silently turns off the television still looking at the black screen in front of him. Yami calmly watches Kaiba while quietly putting Ammit's letter into his pocket. Kaiba slowly sat back down into his chair clenching his hands into fists of rage. Yugi looks to his other half hoping for some answers. _Joey could not be dead…could he?_

Yami walked passed his hikari giving him a light comforting pat on the head. Yami moved on to sit on the corner edge of Kaiba's desk. "Set they will not stop until the world is completely destroyed. The enitity knows the only way it can be thwarted is by the high priest, the son of Ra, and the book. My source tells me Joey is safe _**for**_ _**now**_. Prove to your love to Joey or you know him as Weneg. I know you remember and still love him." Yami stared intently at his cousin.

Kaiba sends Yami a death glare while a faint blush covers his cheeks. "He is the son of Ra, _"My Pharoah"_, he is immortal. No harm can come to him" Kaiba growls out in agitation. However, Kaiba knew Yami had a point. He had to do something in order to change the outcome of loosing his love once again.

"Not nessisarily." A husky baritone voice spoke from the office entrance. Rashid and Ishizu Ishtar stood looking quite exhausted from their journey. Yugi rushed over to hug them both.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi said in concern but happiness all the same. Ishizu smiled sadly, "We were summoned by Ammit and Sekhemet. Marik and Malik are still in Egypt keeping guard of the tombs and possessions of the gods." Rahid looked at Kaiba with a calm stare:

"The only reason you have this life is due to Weneg or known in this life as Joey. When you all died in the past due to the attack, Weneg was devastated at the loss of his friends and lover. He pleaded with his father to grant you all a second chance at life instead of having Osiris pass judgment on your afterlives. However everything comes with a price.

Since he was asking so much, the only way was to revoke immortality on his own son. Weneg agreed to the price. That is why my high priest, the son of Ra did not realign cosmic order. He fought with the other gods and held off the black cloaked spirit who plagued earth but died soon after using all his energy to save mankind. Ra and his god servant Ammit regained balance on earth. It was considered the longest recovery due to devastation in Egypt and the world."

Kaiba pinches his nose in frustration, "So Joey is mortal and can easily be harmed by this predicament. Yami sighs heavily, "It would seem so dear cousin." Yami looked at his cousin and was amazed to see the worried expression marring his face. Yami leans in close quietly talking to Kaiba so the others would not hear. "So what do you say cousin? Ready to prove your love to Jou/ Weneg? Otherwise loose not only him but the world as we know it."

(Scene Change- The house of Ra)

Joey opens his eyes only to find paradise instead of hell. Gone was the eternal darkness and in its place was a grand stone entrance hall. The pillars and walls adorned with Egyptian carvings of nature. The Nile depicted in indigo and brilliant sapphire while the surrounding foliage in emerald green. Golden hieroglyphics were predominate on the pillars regaling the stories of the past.

Joey moved to one wall in a daze. There placed in marvelous bold coloring was his father, Ammit in his true form and young Weneg sitting in the throne room while the priests bestow their sacrifices. Ammit's golden eyes carefully watch sensing the past is about to reveal itself in some way.

_(Joey's flashback)_

_Weneg at the age of twelve, barged out of his studies (now completed for the day) ran down the stone hallway to reach the back entrance to his father's throne chamber. He smiles in excitement to finally have quality time with his father. Weneg opened the back entrance door quietly just incase his father was still busy. _

_While the door was slightly ajar, Weneg peeked inside with his reddish golden colored eyes. His eyes pop open in shock and horror to see the gods in true form but giving punishment to mortals. There his father stood with his bronzed back turned to him. The two men kneeling on the floor whimpering for mercy out of fear because of the crime they committed against the gods. Behind the traitors stood a demon with the head of a crocodile, eyes yellow black slits trained on the enemy while showing his impressive teeth. His upper body and torso were formed as a cheetah. The claws dug deep into the enemy to keep them glued to the floor. However the lower part of the demon was pure male from the waist down adorned in white silk. _

_This was the fist time for Weneg to see Ammit in his true form. Ra makes his final decision and has Ammit destroy the "wicked." All Weneg could see after that was red, the color of blood flooding the floor. This was the first time he saw his father show his vengeful side._

_(End of Flashback)_

Ammit placed a gentle hand on Joey to revive him back from his past. Joey jerked back in shock looking at Ammit with new understanding. Ammit calmly closed his yellow eyes and bowed graciously.

"Your father wishes to see you in his throne chambers." Ammit stands up and graciously points to the front door entrance to the throne room. Two highly adorned doors with rubies and gold emanating a gold glow as if it were the sun. Joey cautiously moved his way to the doors. Not realizing, Now wearing the ancient robe silks of the past stood the hybrid son of Ra taking a shaking hand to open the door to the past once forgotten.

* * *

I am really really sorry you guys! I have been swamped! I wont make any promises because so far I can never meet a deadline. I know this one was short, but what do you think? Still good? Let me see some reviews.

I know my writing style sucks but please bear with me


	6. Chapter 6

Smitty: OMG! How long has it been?! O.o'

Sibil: Far too long ! What happened did ya croak or something?

Smitty: personal matters and other stuff.

Sibil: Well now its time to get crackin'! This wont hold'em off for long!

Smitty: (Sees the awaiting readers staring at her through the glass) Crap!

Sibil: T_T I told you so!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-Gi-OH or its characters. **

Chapter 5

*Ka-chung* The large golden doors closed behind Joey as if thunder was present in the room. Joey slowly walked down to the throne hearing and seeing past memories play out before his eyes. His present self seem no longer exist, while his former self as Weneg seemed to vividly recelect once was considered a part of him..his life:

_**Weneg age 7 (fade in)**_

"_Run faster Ammit, run faster!" Weneg squealed with delight as the young Ammit tried to catch him in the large reception hall before the doors to the throne room. Ammit transformed into his true self by using his cheetah upper body to easily capture the young son of Ra. "No fair!"Weneg whined in his defense to be cheated in the game of tag, the crocodile head let go and transformed back into his human state. Ammit gave a low baritone laugh at Weneg's remark. Weneg could not stop the laughing which erupted from his body, he could not deny the joy of the game. __**(Fade out)**_

_**Weneg age 16 (fade in)**_

_Weneg in the training chambers trying to master his fire bending yet scorched his lower arm. Ra comes out of the shadows to heal his wounds. "It is wild and strong, but can be reckless. Next time you wish to practice ask for some guidance first." Ra said in all seriousness (Liam nesson's voice as RA). A golden muscular hand squeezes his son's shoulder in affection. All can be seen are the retreating backs of the father and son. __**(Fade out)**_

_**Weneg age 18 (fade in)**_

_Weneg watches as the priests leave after a meeting consulting the balance of earth. Weneg sat rigid in his throne all the while looking down at his monsters hand painted on papyrus in richly adorned colors. Wondering with this responsibility will he ever makes friends besides the ones one these delicate cards. He closed his ruby red eyes listening closely to the repetitious rhythm of his heart. Being an immortal with a heart filled with human feelings and conscience is a curse, He cannot display his emotions for they shall be considered a weakness not only be the gods but mortals as well. Weneg opened his eyes filled with sadness to watch the setting sun. Little did he know how his emotions would soon cost him everything he held dear. __**(Fade out)**_

**( Present)**

Weneg looked up now with his ruby red eyes remembering more of his past then he expected. He looked at the throne only to find it empty. Weneg narrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. "So my prodigical son has returns home once more." (Ra sounds like Liam Nessin the lion in Narnia)

Weneg snaps his head to the right. Next to a golden pillar was a man with a golden tan body adorned with pure white silk with red, and blue jewels at his neck piece, while the silk had shimmers of gold interlaid. His head contrived of chocolate and black feathers, a yellow beak, and calm hawk trained eyes looking at his son. As he walked forward his head began to shape shift to take human form.

Weneg looked over his father slowly in order to remember his features. Pride and strength adorned Ra's face from the chiseled cheekbones, strong jaw line, and the mirroring ruby red eyes staring back at him. The auburn hair was pulled back by a leather throng, yet a small braid intertwined with gold laid against his shoulder. As the sun would grace them with beams if light Weneg could see the red tint in his father's hair to give him a halo effect. How befitting for the creator of life. They silently watched each other for a few minutes then Weneg looking away in sadness. He knelt down bowing his head in showing respect.

Weneg replied in a calm and quiet voice, "I am no prodigical yet a mere mortal boy your eminence." Ra sighed and made Weneg rise to his full height while looking at him straight in the eyes. "You are my son no matter what form you shall take." The move out to the nearby balcony watching nature takes its course. "So history is about to repeat itself once more. I knew there was something I disliked about that pharaoh, great ruler except regards to this." Ra trained his hawk eyes on the Egyptian sun that was basking the Nile while lotus and lilies in full bloom.

Weneg obsereved his father closely. I will defeat this enemy. Mark my words father, I will not let this demon defeat us again." Ra's shoulders straighten while gazing at the sun. No it shall not happen again for if it shall repeat this time you will go to the blessed land. Gods cannot be reincarnated again. I doubt Ma'at will dictate otherwise. No this time besides Ammit, Sekhmet will aid in your battles."

A woman stood silently a few feet away with black hair braided with gold strands. She had emerald eyes but the head of a lioness. Weneg became outraged knowing full well Sekhmet's abilities. "Remember the plague she brought during the relinquishing of Jewish slaves from Egypt." Ra gave a sideways glance at Sekhmet. "She will do what needs to be done…for all out sakes." Weneg's eyes become aglow just like hot lava bursting from a volcano eruption. "She does more damage then good! You have had to subdue her before her carnage gets out of control. When was the last time she used her curing abilities? Six millennia ago?!" Weneg replied with dripping sarcasm.

Ra looked at his son like a calm sea before the storm. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made…You would know that all too well." Weneg looked away staring at the Nile off in the distance. Weneg looked back at his father with sad eyes holding true meaning in them. "Yes, however my sacrifice had a deeper meaning then what you may have believed in the past. I would do it again if the past is going to repeat itself."

Ra glared at his son in aggravation. "This is all we have now! This final battle will decide the outcome of this planet and its humanization. Yet here you stand with yet again no beloved next to you! Pray tell where is your high and mighty priest?! Weneg looked out over the balcony in silence. Perhaps his father was right and should forget the priest all together. Nothing has changed in his present life. He was forsaken in order for Seto to follow after the pharaoh once more in some form. Weneg closed his eyes in order for his father not to see his sadness. His previous volcanic eyes of anger only seem to me smoldering of the ashes left behind after being doused out by water.

Ammit came in and knelt in the archway to the balcony. Bowing his head as he said in a monotone voice, "Your eminence, the councils awaiting your arrival in the war room. Our kindred shall come forth later this eve to discuss battle strategies." Ra sighed, "Very well." Ra glanced at his son then turned and left the throne chamber taking Sekmet with him.

Ammit stayed behind silently keeping watch over Weneg in concern. He has watched and

cared for this boy since he was a toddler. He believed he did a fine job in becoming a man.

Ammit's hatred towards the pharaoh grew to a higher level. No Egyptian god in the existence of this planet has bowed down to a meager pharaoh. Yet not once in his present life in Ammit's opinion no support from his friends and lover who he saved and reincarnated them.

Ammit put a silent hand on Weneg "You should retire to your room for a while until the battlement meeting with your relatives (the other Egyptian gods). Weneg silently nodded in defeat and left the throne room. Ammit looked out towards the Nile shape-shifting his right hand before his eyes while plotting his next step_. Tis time for the priest and pharaoh to realize it is not wise to disgrace a god. _Ammit let his anger rein taking his claws across in a nearby pillar leaving gaping dents. The pillar started to gave way cracks like veins in order to sustain itself. No longer will he stand idly by and watch. Ammit vanished from the balcony as the sunset gave red hues almost like blood the same thoughts running through Ammit's mind.

(Scene change- Kaiba Corporation )

Kaiba stared at a wide see through touch screen which housed all the information his team collected about the horrific events in Ancient Egypt leading to its almost demise. His staff were perplexed to be required to stop gaming analysis to look up something not even relevant to their work. One icy glare and threat kept them from losing their livelihoods. The only hieroglyphic documents and wall scriptures recovered foretold of a massive entity almost like the deathly plague that killed first Egyptian newborns. However, the plague happened 500 years _**after**_ the black entity almost wiped out Egypt and the world.

Yami stood next to his cousin trying remember the sequence of events, while Yugi and the gang sorted through each new article given to them by Kaiba's staff. " Even with all the information we have collected there are still too many pieces missing, it's as if trying to put the millennium puzzle back together yet not knowing how each one fits!" Yami said in aggravation while running his right hand through his hair.

Yugi glanced at Kaiba and Yami working together for the first time it almost seemed odd. Yugi turned to Rashid, "Has anyone herd from Marik and Malik? What have they learned?" Rashid tried to relieve some pressure on his eyes by closing them and pinching the top part of his nose. "Marik and Malik will be arriving shortly the gods have put their own in place to guard their sacred tombs and items. They should be arriving hopefully soon along. In our last conversation, Marik actually seemed alarmed. The priests in the temples would stay in prayers longer while talking to their deities in hopes of reinsurance. The priests seem more aware of what is about to transpire versus us."

Yugi gave a gentle squeeze to Rashid's arm in support, "Maybe we should all stop for tonight everyone is pretty tired." Yugi glanced over at Mokoba and Ishizu Ishtar sleeping shoulder to shoulder on the other couch. Kaiba looked round the room, "Go get some rest, I will continue to work on this."

Yami went to his abou, while Bakura pulled his hikari to his side. Rashid was about to pick up Ishizu from the couch but her hand lashed out to grab him as her eyes pooped open in terror from a nightmare or seemed a premonition. Rashid was about to ask but she said in panic, "He comes!" For a second the rest of the gang seemed puzzled until Ammit appeared out of black smoke in a knelt position. He slowly rose and stared down the Pharaoh and the high priest.

Yami put Yugi behind him while searching Ammit's face. "I received word from you about Weneg , yet has something changed? Is he still safe?" Ammit slowly cocked his head to the side calmly looking at them with his golden eyes.

"He is still safe, but things have changed quite a bit." Ammit said while trying to contain his rage. Ammit slowly let his right hand shapeshift into a cheetah's paw with dangerous claws stretched out. Bakura sensed what was about to come and pulled the hikaris, Mokoba and Ishizu into Kaiba's private bathroom. "stay here and close the door to protect yourselves." While he kept one trained eye on Ammit.

Seto calmly stepped forward, "We have done nothing wrong, and yet you stand there as if you can hold judgment on us. You are suppose to be protecting Weneg!" Ammit gave off a hiss/growl of an alligator in agitation.

"WRONG?! You have done everything wrong! All of you! Weneg has protected and died for you and this is how you repay him?! His lover from past times still refuses him, and the pharaoh still looks down at the boy who helped preserve your **NO** _**our**_ Egypt. His so called friends don't help him against that thing he had to call a father in this life? " Ammit let his anger loose on the couch closest to him one long gash let loose the feathers almost as if its spilling its own blood to the floor. His eyes turned from golden to blood red.

"I AM AMMIT,THE DEVOURER OF THE WICKED! TIS TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" he said in a battle tone rage. He finished shape shifting his form and leaped at his targets. All Amitt could see was red.

(Scene change – Weneg)

Weneg decided a walk versus resting would help him decide what he should do next. His father's remarks hit home due to his present situation with Seto. Known as Joey Wheeler in this present life he was hoping to have as humans call it love at first sight considering their past selves have the same souls in the present. Sadly he was mistaken. Weneg glanced down the corridors before turning into the priest's archive library. The council was still in session in order for him to go searching for a particular parchment.

Searching the shelves and desks, Weneg finally found the scrolled up parchment paper. He clasped it tightly while hiding it between sheets of his robe. Once back to his room and secured the door he went the balcony to watch the last bit of the sun setting over the Nile. He unrolled the parchment and read the hieroglyphics at the top of the page : _The Reaping- _ _For those who wish to seek quiet from their minds and hearts of past discretions and emotions. _Weneg in deep thought tried to decipher his feels in his heart from the thoughts in his head. He wanted to save his love from what is to come but the whole human race was at stake once again. Maybe…just maybe it is time to seal the past and selfish thoughts_. _His feelings seem to be clouding his judgment. Weneg made the preparations and watched the final rays of the sunset before closing his eyes to darkness.

-TBC—

So is it still good or should I do something different? I am slowly working on the next chapter. Im not giving up! PLEASE LEAVE POSTS/REVIEWS!


End file.
